Education
by TehAwesomeness
Summary: Not much of a story, but more of a whim.


Pairing: SeiferXHayner

Rated: M for Mansex

Whelp, I decided to take a little break from Man Night's and write this. Too sound totally cliche, this story came to me in a vision. In church no less! XD I know that is horrible, but oh well. Why let imagination go to waste?

Anyway read and enjoy. :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are many different styles of sex. However, most can be fit into a few different categories. Note the term 'most.' It will be referred to later. Back to the categories. There are 3 major ones.

1: Passionate Love Making-

This kind of sex is slow and sweet. Every touch leaves a burning reminder of how much you need the other person. Foreplay is a must and it has to be sensual and leave you begging for an orgasm long before any actual penetration takes place. Kisses are long and sloppy, but are still perfect and the lips fit together like lost puzzle pieces. Every sound that comes from your mouth is a moan of pleasure and every time you look in their eyes, you get lost in the pools of lust. After all is said and done and you are laying there trying to catch your breath, the afterglow shines through the window and into the night, illuminating the street better than any streetlight. You fall asleep contently in each others arms and you feel at peace with the world, and nothing could go wrong.

That is the sex every woman, and some men, has fantasized about the most in their lives. It runs rampant in sappy romance novels with hunky men on the cover, holding a beautiful busty woman, and it's title must have one of the following words; 'kiss, passion, night, seductress, love, hate, dark, mysterious, light, ect.' It's the sex of newlywed couples, and fumbling teenagers everywhere.

2: Angry Sex-

The polar opposite of Passionate Love Making. This sex is rough, and without mercy. Perfect for the masochist/sadist couples of the world. This also runs rampant after a bad day at the office, and we all know that sex is a good stress outlet. However, when engaging in this stress relieving kind of sex, body parts tend to get bruised. Every touch makes you want to flinch away, but still a part of you deep inside is begging for more. Foreplay is short and not very sweet, maybe a blow job or a hand job if anything. The sounds spewing from their mouths is a mixture of pain, but pleasure is also present. The eyes only have hunger in them and they see their lover as if they where a lion stalking a zebra, just waiting to pounce and claim their prize. All in all, someone is going to be very sore in the morning.

This type of sex is frowned upon in public but in the bedroom... or kitchen... or porch... or whatever, where everything is fair play, this can spice up any relationship. Instead of whispering sweet nothings into your lovers ear, bite and nibble on it until you can hear them gasp, and don't forget about 3 to 4 hickies along their neck, to show ownership.

3: Sympathy Sex-

AKA 'The One-Night stand' more often than not. This is the only free pass you get in your sex life. Your wife just left you? Your husband a cheating bastard? Go to a club and you are more than likely to get a few stares your way, and people will actually fill up with sadness towards you, and will have sex with you, no questions asked. There isn't much to be said about this kind of sex, except that if you have too much of it, well then that is just plain sad.

There you go. The most prevalent categories of sex. But wait, remember that term 'most?' You should. There are just some types of sex that do not fit into these categories, no matter how you twist and shape them. Sometimes sex is just... sex. You love someone, but you don't do all that mushy garbage. You make them beg for pleasure, on their hands and knees if necessary, but you never really harm them. Sometimes, things just can't be categorized...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayner walked down the street towards his apartment, dragging his feet. He just got off his job at the cafe, 'Twilight Town,' and he couldn't get home fast enough. Working at the cafe just plain sucked. It isn't so bad to hang out there, but work? No way. A preppy little bitch ordered a hot mocha-chocolate-cranberry-tractor-face load of garbage with a shot of shit, and because he left out the tractor, she went off on him flinging her shitty cellphone everywhere. Whats worse, it flew out of her hand and crashed to the floor and guess who got nagged at? After that fiasco, some little snot nosed brat spilled _hot_ cappuccino on his shirt.

"Dammit. I hate my job." Hayner mumbled to himself, going up the steps to his door. He fished out his apartment key and shoved it into the lock opening the door. He was greeted by the black silent abyss of his apartment. "Seifer? Are you home?" Hayner took a step inside, placing his keys on the end table. 'Guess not.' Hayner thought, trudging his way to the back of the apartment. The blonde made his way to his bedroom, where he quickly shed his coffee stained attire, grabbed a towel, and went into the bathroom. He turned his shower on, hot as possible, and waited for the steam to fog the mirror before he stepped in.

The scalding water hit his skin, turning it a shade of red. "Mmmm" Hayner moaned at the sensation. 'Each day at that God awful place gets worse and worse.' Hayner thought to himself, the hot water easing the tension in his muscles away. 'At least I come home to him.' The blonde mused. A light blush formed on his skin and a smirk graced his lips as he thought of his lovers hands roaming his body. He traced his own hand down to his hardening cock. He traced a finger up and down the shaft, slightly moaning at the sensations. He gently gripped is erection, and started to pump his hand, his blonde lover fresh in his mind.

"Seifer..." He moaned softly.

"You rang?" Well speak of the devil. Seifer had stripped his clothing and was about to step in with Hayner, when he heard his name. He stepped in behind Hayner, pulling him into his chest. "Whats this?" His hand traveled down to where Hayner's was. "You getting started without me?" He slowly stroked his hand. "That's not very nice." He spun the smaller boy around, and captured his lips with his own in a bruising kiss. He picked Hayner up, the latter wrapping his legs around the former, fumbled with the shower knob and stumbled towards the bed. Seifer threw Hayner on the bed, earning a squeak from the younger.

"Well someone is getting rough." Hayner teased, hands on Seifer's chest, pinching the nubs there, earning a slight moan.

"I don't like it when you start without me. I think it is very rude." Seifer smirked, attacking Hayner's neck, suckling on it.

"Well you where the head of that 'disciplinary committee.' Why don't you put your skills to good use?" The smaller blonde challenged.

"No problem." He ran his hands all over the smaller boy, Hayner mewling in pleasure. Seifer bent down, once again capturing his lover's lips with his own, tongue begging for entrance that Hayner easily granted. A fight of dominance ensued, leaving the two breathless and begging for more. Seifer traveled his head downwards, seeking the object of his desires. Reaching the weeping cock, he slowly wrapped his mouth around the tip, and steadily engulfed Hayner's erection. Hayner squirmed underneath Seifer, pushing his dick further into the hot cavern.

"God Seifer..." Already 2 steps ahead of his lover, Hayner reached his hand over to the nightstand and fumbled around in the drawers. His hand emerged with a little bottle of lube as he brought up one of Seifer's hands up to him. He squirted some of the liquid onto the older blonde's finger, and led it down to his entrance. He slowly pushed one finger inside him, letting Seifer do the rest. He pumped his finger in and out of Hayner, earning moans of pleasure escape from his mouth. Hayner was distracted with pleasure that he didn't notice Seifer also rooting around in his own nightstand.

"What the..." Hayner moaned as Seifer lifted his head off his cock, and replaced it with a ring. "What the hell is that for?"

Seifer only smirked as he took out his finger and grabbed Hayner's hands. "Can't have you coming before I want you too can I?" Hayner blushed profusely, feeling his entire body grow hot. "Answer me." Seifer was stern, but there was still a hint of passion in his voice.

"No..." Hayner squirmed about as Seifer attacked his mouth, slowly spreading the smaller's legs apart with his free hand.

"You want me?" Seifer whispered into Hayner's ear, tightening his hold onto his wrists.

"Yes." Hayner gasped, wriggling around. "Inside me... hurry..."

"Demanding aren't we. What makes you think you can call the shots here?" Seifer teased the younger, putting his cock at the entrance, but not penetrating.

Hayner had had enough. He wrapped his legs back around Seifer, and impaled himself with Seifer's erection, both of them seeing stars.

"That's what makes me think I can call the shots. Now move dammit."

Seifer looked down at his lover, a smirk playing across his features. "That's more like it." He slowly thrust further into Hayner, enjoying the sounds coming from his mouth. He pulled back out and thrust back in even faster, almost hitting that special spot.

"Harder..." Hayner panted, trying to get Seifer to hit it. With one more strike, Hayner shouted and arched off the bed, gasping for air and seeing stars.

"Found it." Seifer continued thrusting, and he notices Hayner struggling to release his hands.

"Seifer... please..." the young blonde gasped, wanting to bad to come.

"Please what?" he looked down and smirked.

"Let me...come..." Hayner writhed about, overcome with pleasure.

"Well you did ask nicely..." Seifer grunted, releasing his lovers hands. Hayner quickly thrust his hands towards his cock, and undid the ring. All the pent up pressure exploded onto Seifer and his chests, Hayner swearing as he came. "God..." Seifer panted, also coming deep inside Hayner. He looked down at his little lover, planting a small kiss on his lips before he pulled out and fell to the side.

There was no need to say "I love you." The look was already written all over both of their faces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!**

This was just a whim I had and I thought it might be nice to not have an Angry Abusive Seifer running around. Not that those fics are bad.

I made this kind of a mix between 1 and 2, but still not. I dunno. The first part was just for shits and giggles, and it made me chuckle.

Anyway I hope you like this little oneshot. I like reviews. They make me smile.


End file.
